Cho & Harry
by Lucifer
Summary: Well, *curls hair with finger* this is my first fic, it' s about Cho & Harry (DUH) and I'm sorry to 'shippers of other Cho or Harry pairings. I'm also sorry to Cho, *sniff* poor, poor Cedric!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here anyone else owns, the actual writing is mine, but the chars, school, etc belong to JK Rowling & Bloomsbury Publishing. I find it sad and degrading we live in a world sueing is so common we are forced to put a disclaimer which was obviously now written in the style of JK Rowling, nor with the skill. Sorry- I enjoy ranting!  
  
A/N: I know this is an overused topic, I don't care, I happen to like the pairing, and I wanted to write a fic, and I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry to G/H & H/H 'shippers, this wasn't aimed at you, I'd appreciate comments on my writing style etc not the pairing. Please no flames, however construcitve critisism is welcome. I know the timelines a bit (well a lot) screwed around. but keep in mind this is my first fic. Also, I am sure there are mulitple typos and grammatical errors, but I do not have a Beta Reader, so just bear with me! THANK-YOU! You may now proceed!  
  
Cho and Harry - THE REAL STORY. (j/k about the real story thing - I'm slightly high, wow do I have bring highs or waht!? But serious;y they're usually much more interesting, anyways, I'm babbling!)  
  
Harry woke up with a start in the middle of the night he was having the weirdest dream it was about him and Cho, but it wasn't just a dream he could remember it it had already hapenedbut when was he remembering it from?.... That''s it he said to himself so he wouldn't wake anyone else up. It was from the triwizard tournament it was when he saw Cedric first come in with Cho, he was so jelous, but why was he remembering it now? Was something about to happen? He couldn't decide so he went back to sleep.  
*****  
  
At breakfast the next morning when he and Ron were slowly walking down to breakfast she met Harry's eyes it was Cho and *Cedric* why him, Harry said he'd meet Ron at breakfast Ron said O.K. and sped towards Hermione who had just entered the Entrance Hall. Harry decided to follow Cho into the Great Hall but when she was about to enter she told Cedric she'd meet him there soon. She turned around, and began walking toward Harry, *what am I going to do??* Harry thought, *there's no escape, I'll act like an idiot, and she'll laugh at me.* He bagan desperately searching for an escape with his eyes. They roamed from his left, to the centre, *I could just walk right past her into the Great Hall,* he though, *no that would be rude, and then she wouldn't like me anyway, I'll ahve to talk to her.* Harry decided resignedly. He drew in a deep breath to talk to her, when she turned into a hidden doorway, apparently not noticing him. He looked at the time, 10 minutes to class, to Divination! It was a 15 minute walk to divination! Wait a minute, they now had divintaion with Ravenclaw! How was Cho going to get to class, she was going in the opposite direction, "Hey, Cho, where are you going? Don't you have Divination with m-- us now?" he called after her.  
"We'll be late, come on, follow me, I know a shortcut. Don't tell anyone I took you there though." She led him through a series of long winding passages 'till they came to what appeared to be a dead end with a painting hanging dead in the centre of the end wall. Cho walked up to it,  
"Higgeldy Piggeldy!" she said, rather rudely. The painting swung around to reveal the Ravenclaw Common Room. Luckily for Harry (and Cho) there were no seniors with spare periods, so they were not spotted. They both arrived at Divination five minutes before anyone else.  
***************  
  
As Harry sat in Divination he pondered on why Cho had risked showing him the Ravenclaw Common Room, he wondered if she'd ever shown Cedric. *Stop being stupid!* he told himself, *of course she hasn't shown Cedric, but the only reason she told you is because A - no-one will mind 'cause they all love you, and B - she didn't want to get to class late.*  
  
END OF PART 1  
*hehehhe I'm, so evil - cliffhanger!  
* 


	2. Default Chapter Title

When Harry got up next morning he started to think Cho might actually   
like him but then he thought *How could she like me? She likes Cedric*  
  
*******************   
  
He thought about this all day until... *What are you doing? Dozing of   
in class again are you Potter that's 50 points from Griffindor* From   
then until dinner he didn't think of Cho because he didn't wan't   
anymore points taken off. Unlukily at 4pm that afternoon he had   
Quidditch against **RAVENCLAW** *Argh, I have to play against Cho and   
she always tails me, I'll have to shake hands how much worse can this   
be?* Harry thought *if I beat her she might hate me, but if I let her   
get the snitch I'll be letting my team down and Malfoy will torture   
me!* So he went to Hemione *she won't laugh* He found Hermione in the   
library (suprise suprise) she said "Meet me in the common room at 3:30pm"  
  
*************************  
  
At 3:15pm he sprinted up to the common room he got there 5 mins early   
and he saw Hermione pulling a big.....MIRROR! "What's this sopposed to  
be for" he blurted out "It's a truth mirror" she said "O.K. what you   
need to do is go to the mirror and ask it what to do." "Are you sure it  
will work" Harry said "Yes" Hermione sais impatiently. OK here it goes  
"Does Cho like me?"..... "That's a pretty hard question ask again at   
3:45pm" replied the mirror "What I have to be at the Quidditch at 4pm   
and in the change rooms at 3:50pm!"exclaimed Harry "Well if you want   
to know the answer you can come at 3:45pm otherwise you'll never know"  
said the mirror. "Fine" said Harry disheartedly.   
  
****************************  
  
Harry looked at his watch it was 3:44pm so he started to strole   
towards the mirror. "Does Cho like me?" "Well....I researched this  
and the answer I got was....Yes" Harry almost fainted but then he   
could have jumped for joy. Then he realised he had to be in the   
change room in 2 mins. He grabed his Quidditch robes and Firebolt   
and sprinted down to the change rooms he got there 3 mins late and  
their new captain Xeriv he was in year 2 and was one of the youngest  
captains ever, Wood was in year 2 when he started too, said Harry'd   
made the whole team worry. When they walked out onto the pitch and   
lined up Harry was face to face with Cho they were both blushing   
furiously they quickly shook hands and mounted their brooms.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry saw a twinkle of gold sparkling above the Ravenclaw goal posts  
he put on a burst of speed and grabbed it which sealed their win   
160 to 150 Griffindors way. They landed abruptly on the ground. Cho   
and Harry were first on the ground and once again they caught each others  
eyes and turned quickly away to hide their blushing cheeks.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here anyone else owns, the actual writing is mine, but the chars, school, etc belong to JK Rowling & Bloomsbury Publishing. I find it sad and degrading we live in a world sueing is so common we are forced to put a disclaimer which was obviously now written in the style of JK Rowling, nor with the skill.   
  
A/N: Well this is obviosly my 3rd fic and I hate people who flame me   
unless it's they are the flamer cause she's a better writter and I know her so I don't care. But if anyone else like say *Hermione Gulliver* I mean how many first chapters have a plot so DIE Hermione Gulliver!!! hehehe.   
  
When everyone had left Harry found that Cho was there too *Argh* maybe she wanted to talk to Cedric and asked to meet him after the match so Harry decided he'd better leave her to wait for Cedric. But as he was leaving Cho yelled out "Harry" "Can I speak to you" "Sure" Harry replied.  
"Ummm.... well this may be hard to understand but just close your eyes and listen and when I've finished give me 20 seconds to run off. OK" Cho said "OK But why do I need to close my eyes and give you 20 seconds to run?" "Well... it's sort of embarrasing because I don't know what your reaction will be." replied Cho. " OK close your eyes I love you not Cedric I just kinda like him!" "OK give me 20 off." Harry gave her 50 off by accident because he thought he was about to faint the person who he'd loved ever since he'd set his eyes on her and now he found out that she liked him as well.  
  
***********************  
That morning he woke up 1 hour too early for breakfast, so he decided to write to Cho about his feelings and see if they could get together some time. At breakfast when the owls flew in Harry saw Hedwig fly in to Cho and her eyes light up he stared until she stared back then he felt himself going red and looked away. Then he noticed there was a letter for him as well it was from Sirius it said:  
  
To Harry,  
I don't know if you've read the Daily Prophet today but if you haven't I have some news Peter Pettigrew was caught last night and I've been let off the hook so you can come and live with me if you want I have the Riddles old house, oh and thanks for killing Voldemort it took 16 years since he killed your parents to get him back but you did it,  
Sirius  
Yes the thing he'd wanted most ever since his parents died was a wizard or witch that could be like a mother or father to him.   
Now he could have Cho over in the holidays.  
On his way to Herbology Cho yelled out "Harry can I speak to you"  
"Sure"  
Cho said "Would you like to .....  
  
  
HeHEhhehehehehehheheheh cliffhanger   
I like annoying you Griffindor but don't woory the 4th will be out soon 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Draco & Hermione Chapter 5  
  
A/N yada yada - I have nothing to say I just wanted to have an A/N  
disclaimer: yada ayda - you know the dril, I don't own stuff here someone else does!  
  
"Harry, you know I've regained power, I will defeat you, Harry, our last two matches were unfair, I demand a re-match. No families to run to, no charms being cast by sacrificing lives, and no port keys to escape with. You know I'll get you in the end, I know all about Hogwarts." Harry sat up with a start, this dream was getting more and more regular. He'd have to talk to Professor Dubledore about it. He got up, and walked over to where Ron was sleeping, intending to wake him up.  
"Harry" 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters blah blah blah J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury do blah blah blah. You know the rest blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: O.K. This is my 4th fic and it's called Cho and Harry it's about Cho and Harry (obviously)  
I know this isn't original but fuck it (sorry if you don't like swearing but it's rated PG so I don't know what your complaining about). Anywayz back to the point I'm going to start soon, oh before I start for those dumbasses who haven't seen The Ninth Gate and don't know what Lucifer means it's Satan's name, well I think I'll really start now. Oh and Sarah: The Commander of the Purple Sunbunnies when I say don't flame I mean it I don't need to be flamed I know I'm a crap writer but some people may like it so just FUCK OFF if you don't like it!  
  
  
....be my boyfriend before you answer let me give you a brief explanation I know I'm in the year above you but I'm the same age but I relly like you and I can see you when we have Divination and we can meet sometimes and if I ask Dumbledore I may be able to change to Griffindor and I could og down a year because I should really be in a year lower and the magic is to hard in my year I didn't learn the stuff that your learning now either."  
Harry stood their stunned he accidently (well actually he would have said yes anyway but not as loud or as quick as he had done so) yelled out "OK" and ran off.  
  
******************************  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and feeling very pleased with himself got dressed and went down to breakfast but decided that he would wait for Cho and maybe they could go to Dumbledore together then he noticed she was already at the Ravenclaw table. So he sprinted up to the Owlery to send s a letter asking her to meet him next to the divination room after breakfast. He sent it sprinted straight back to the Great Hall and obviously it had just made it because she had a piece of parchment screwed up in her hand and was looking quite smug. As Harry saw her getting up he grabbed two pieces of toast and ran to the Divination classroom Cho who had obviously taken the short cut through the Ravenclaw common room was already there. "Harry" she asked "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Well you know how you said you could ask Dumble dore if you could move into Griffindor." "Yes" said Cho "Well I thought we could ask him now since we both have a free period" replied Harry "Hmm... that sounds reasonalble OK then let's go now." "Good"  
  
*******************************  
  
Five minutes later they were in Dumbledores office asking him if Cho could move when finally he raised he's hand to stop them and said "Cho the sorting hat put you in Ravenclaw for a reason and if you want to move you'll have to ask the sorting hat and give your reasons "OK" she said   
"But there is one condition if the Sorting Hat says no you can't complain, OK" "OK" she said once more. So Cho put the Sorting Hat on and it said "I know you want to move to Griffindor but is it just because of Harry or do you think you could do better in there" "It's not just Harry I can't bare it in Ravenclaw any longer, I get teased because I am a year older than Harry and I like him" she replied " How did they find out?" "I was muttering in my sleep and this way I can be in the same level without being teased you know Harry never knew about this when I was standing in groups and laughing I didn't want to laugh but they said if I didn't they'd tell the Slytherins and you know them anything about Harry and I do think I'll do better in Griffindor because I won't be so stressed and I'm only going to be with Ravenclaw in Divination because Hufflepuff don't know either. "Well I'll yell out to Dumbledore to give me five more minutes OK" "Yes do I have to sit here for that extra five more minutes.  
  
*****************************   
  
Five minutes later Cho was back under the Sorting Hat waiting for the answer. "My answer is...... 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any Chars in this story or school blah blah blah you know the rest and if you don't you pretty fucking stupid. Unless this is the first fic you've ever read than I under stand but I'm blabbering on to the A/N I say.  
  
A/N: OK this is my 5th and probably last chapter unless I make it another cliffhanger but I probably won't that's just for you Griffindor and you Burrow Gurl but both of you have never ever wrote about my story except that there cliffhangers so plz write about them aswell as the cliffhangers. Oh and some of you may have miss understood when I said I DON'T WANT TO BE FLAMED I mean not FLAMED I don't mind constructive critiscism anywayz I'm blabbering again so I think I'll get on with the story.   
  
Cho and Harry part5:  
....Maybe depending on Dumbledores feelings towards it so if you'll kindly remove the hat and let me talk about it to him but I need your permission to tell him what you've told me otherwise he might just think that you want to be with Harry" "Yes but only if you tell Dumbledore not to tell anyone especially not Harry" "OK" So Cho took the Sorting Hat off and gave it to Dumbledore Meanwhile Hermione and Krum and Ron and Fleur were back in the Prefects bathroom getting it on and when Mrs Weasly came in unexpectedly everyone pulled out their wands and put a memory charm on her which, if it was by 4 proffesionals would have made her basically DEAD, but lukily none of them were good at it so it only made her forget what she had just seen. (message from author: sorry for other Hermione, Krum, Ron and Fleur shippers anywayz getting off track so I think I'll get back to Dumbledores office.) Dumbledore had just taken the Sorting Hat off and given it back to Cho who put it on as quikly as possible and the hat screamed out something she couldn't hear which was obviously the answer so when the Hat had stopped yelling she asked what the answer was and it was NoYesNoYesNoYesNoYesNoYES! She through the hat of in such exitment but was informed that she had to put it back on and find out the conditions and say sorry for throwing it so she did that and the conditions were that if her work went down than she'd bemoved into Hufflepuff and not Ravenclaw because they didn't want her to be teased.  
  
*************************  
  
That night Harry found out that Fred and George actually liked being prefects because they got to tell people off for being GOOD and for once they got to tell Malfoy off and take 20 points off Malfoy or in their words "Excuse me Mr Malfoy but we think you are on our shoelace hmph" "And what will you dickwads do about it" "Well Mr Malfoy if you are going to talk to us like that we think it will be hmmm lets say 5 points off for the shoelace and 15 for the name" said Fred "Yes and if we catch you saying that again it will be 50 points" said Goerge. When Cho walked into the Griffindor common room everyone stared until Professor McGonagall walked in then everyone started telling her that Cho had just come in then Professor McGonagall told them all about it and said she was also a new prefect and that noone was to ask Dumbledore to move because this was the first and last person to move then Professor McGonagall told Cho to follow Harry to the Prefects room and he would tell the other prefects. When Cho entered the Prefects room once again everyone stared including Ron and Hermione who hadn't been told yet either, Harry explained everything pretty well seeing he didn't know thw whole story. That night Harry & Cho were in bed which they had made into a double bed were lying there and kissing Harry & Cho had decided they wanted to know more about each other and by the sound of it Hermione had invited Krum in and had made the same decicion as Harry & Cho and the same with Ron & Fleur. It was Harry who started licking Cho going futher and furthur down it was moving rapidly and that was the last thing Harry could remember before he went to sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Next morning Harry and the other prefects by the look of it had had a very nice sleep. So Harry went down to breakfast hand in hand with Cho Ron was going down hand in hand with Fleur and Krum and Hermione were all over each other until they entered the Great Hall then like the others they were going hand in hand.   
  
*******************************  
  
8 years later in Harry's house. Harry, Cho, Krum, Hermione, Ron and Fleur were talking about Harry and Cho's child and what it could be named and when Harry and Cho could get married since the rest of them allready were and that they wouldn't have to announce their engadgement since they already were. Harry, Cho, Krum, Hermione, Ron and Fleur owned a mansion which they had all put money towards. Harry was the headmaster at Hogwarts, Cho was the Tranfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, Krum was the assistant Minister of Magic, Hermionewas the Minister of Magis, Ron was the Head of the Department for Underaged use of magic and Fleur worked in the Department for Underaged use of magic.   
  
  
THE VERY VERY END!!!!!!!! 


End file.
